Planet Gunsmoke
by YounGrasshopper
Summary: A crossover of the Tenchi and Trigun universe. The notorious bounty hunter, Nagi, has travelled across the universe in reach of the large bounty which is laid on Vash's head. Her plans aren't as simple as assumed. Friends and enemies of Vash interfere.


**Planet Gunsmoke**

Prologue

Planet Gunsmoke; a world that had repeated the history of the western civilization. Among bare deserts, and dead land; humans were fighting to survive on the little resources they had. Living off of bare necessities was terrible, but living in fear was something else. The people of Gunsmoke have feared the myth of the Red Demon for years. It was said to destroy cities over-night. With each disaster, miraculously, every soul lived. The notorious reputation of the Red Demon obtained the attention of those seeking riches. For whoever could defeat the demon, was to be rewarded. Though Planet Gunsmoke was unknown, the name of the Red Demon, somehow reached a soul, from across the galaxy.

The entire planet was lifeless, quiet and inanimate; all but the city of Lost July. A strong wind of dust blew around; weaving through ruins of what was a great city. Though, the sound of crackling sand was mixed with another. The noise of footsteps echoed through the area. Suddenly, two successive gunshots sounded about the city; they were then followed by another thunderous bang.

Amid the dense cloud of ash, a flashing red light flew in a parabola across a distance. A faint beeping noise seemed to have come from the light. As the red light reached its peak in height, another deep bang was heard. Without delay, a silent explosion had erupted from the light, causing what seemed to be a blue shock-wave. The shock-wave imploded, and detonated into a larger red blast which emitted a deafening high-pitched shrill.

More rapid footsteps echoed, among the flurry of debris. However, in one area, the dust slightly cleared revealing a body. It was a woman, wrapped in a black torn cloak, which had a hood over her head. Her spiky hair was light blue. Her slightly tanned skin was covered in filth, and was scraped and cut. On her tan face, her two distinct black marks; two black triangular marks which seemed to continue down her neck. Her clothes were completely black, apart from her torso which matched the color of her hair. The suit she wore cut down to her knees, and seemed to be extremely glossy and was close-fitting. Under her cloak, she had an odd looking gun. It was a black handgun, but was twice as long as any other. Also a golden fencing saber. The saber's tip was shaped as a diamond and two large red jewels rested on the handle. Another odd-looking device, was, what looked to be a white sword handle, but nothing more.

The woman pressed her back against the stone wall behind her. Panting rapidly, she closed her eyes wiping the blood which trickled from her mouth. After catching her breath, she began venturing back into the dusty town. She walked into an open area, the visibility had greatly diminished. Her eyes shifted around, while she waved her saber in front of her, like a blind man.

Before long, one thing had caught her attention. In the distance, two glowing blue eyes appeared in the fog like dust. The woman's eyes widened. She reached under her cloak for her gun, but her actions were halted. A roaring gunshot pierced through the air, and a sharp pain shot throughout the woman's body. She fell to one knee, pressing her hands against the rough floor below. She looked up at the blue eyes, still glaring at her. She gripped her stomach, watching her life flood through her fingers. She began to stand again but only to hear another bang and feel a painful sting in her right shoulder. As she was shot again, and fell onto her back. She lay there, staring at the russet sky above quietly groaning in pain.

Still, she found the energy to stand up again. She pushed herself off the floor and stood herself up. Her body somewhat arched forward, her arms hanging loosely in front of her. As she began to wheeze, she looked up at the eyes, and her vision became a blur.She reached under her cloak, and grabbed the white handle and grasped it in her right hand. She whipped her arm forward and a mauve string of light appeared from the handle's top. As she did this, the blue eyes began to move quickly to the right. But she whisked her arm forward a second time and the string of light formed a whip. The whip formed a small circle below the eyes, ostensibly the neck of the being. After grabbing hold, she threw the whip to the left, and flung the being into the air.

She deactivated the whip and dropped the handle on the ground. The woman pulled out the black handgun and aimed at the flying blue eyes. Her hand followed the eyes and waited for the being to hit the ground. As the being landed behind a few structures, her ears twitched, hearing a thud in the distance. She fired the handgun, and was pushed back a few feet from the force. A dead silence grew throughout the entire area, nothing was heard. At that moment, a loud bang was heard seconds later. In the path of the bullet, large human-sized holes appeared in the buildings.

In little time, the buildings collapsed and dust and debris scattered everywhere. Once the region was passably visible, the woman began to walk to where the being would be. She climbed over wreckage, and made her way to a large pile of debris and slowed her pace. She kept the gun in her right hand, but took out her saber and pointed it toward the mound of dirt. A glowing purple light appeared at the tip of the saber and it began to strobe. Unexpectedly, a gunshot arose from the debris and the saber shattered into shards of golden metal.

The being broke free, being bound of heavy ruins, and jumped far above the ground. Blue eyes, soared above the woman but then came down on her. The being tackled her but the woman fought back. They rolled, trying to pin each other against the floor. Finally they stopped; the woman lay on her back, and pressed her gun against the being's head. The being kneeled over her and had done the same with its own weapon.

They both stayed there, lifeless, none of them moving at all. The wind was blowing sand and dust all around, but the wind seemed to circle them and make there appearances become clear to each other. The woman laid on her back, staring up at the glowing blue eyes. Thoughts ran through her mind; she wondered how the events in the past led up to this moment. The other being had done the same.


End file.
